


I Was Maid For You

by tearbending (terminallyg33k)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Humiliation, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyg33k/pseuds/tearbending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is an beautiful maid, waiting for her Mistress (and girlfriend) Korra to get home and give her what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Maid For You

Asami kneeled by the door, patiently waiting for Korra to return. Just as her Mistress had demanded, Asami had made sure the house was spotless and all her tasks had been done. Every jet black curl was perfectly in place and her makeup was expertly applied. Her nails were gleaming and her skin was flawless. She wore inky silk stockings, held up by a black garter belt with shiny golden accents. Her crisply ironed maid’s uniform was almost translucent and barely concealed a lacy black thong and matching bra, and her creamy breasts threatened to pop out of her blouse. Asami’s favorite part of the outfit was the plush black collar around her neck, adorned with a large golden bell above a D-ring. She loved every bit of it, shifting slightly just to hear the bell tinkle.

She jumped when the door knob turned.

“Welcome home, Mistress!!” Asami exclaimed. Korra smiled at her as she opened the door and hurried inside, walking past Asami to put away her coat and shoes.

“Have you been a good girl while I was gone?” She asked.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“And did you touch yourself while I was gone?”

Asami went red. “Y-yes, Mistress. But I didn’t come, just like you told me to.”

“Good girl.” Korra smiled and clipped a golden leash onto Asami’s collar. “Come, let’s have dinner.” She tugged the leash and Asami followed in a crawl. When wearing a leash, she knew she wasn’t allowed to walk or talk unless answering a direct question (or saying her safe word, of course).

As Korra ate dinner, she talked about her day and occasionally fed Asami some table scraps while Asami sat on the floor next to Korra’s chair. If she was thirsty, she drank from the bowl of water Korra had poured for her. Her leash was tied to the sturdy wooden table. When Korra was finished eating, she stood up and started clearing up the table. Asami looked at her with a pitiful expression.

“Sit, Asami!” Korra scolded her. “Don’t beg!!” Korra sighed. “This is exactly why I shouldn’t give you people food… I spoil you too much!” Asami whined piteously, exactly how she knew Korra liked. Korra turned away to hide a grin. 

“You wicked girl…” Korra muttered as she walked out of the room. She returned with another dog bowl, filled with a handful of dark, hard, dog food and a pitcher of water. She refilled Asami’s water bowl and set them both down in front of her.

“Finish these, bad girl, and I’ll be right back.” She walked out of the room briskly.

Asami kneeled in front of the bowls. She hated the smell of the dog food, but Mistress had given her a direct order… So she began to eat using only her mouth. The food was dry and difficult to swallow, but it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. And as the familiar sting of humiliation filled her, her panties felt uncomfortably wet.

She managed to lap down the rest of her water just as Korra walked in carrying a large, black bag. Korra tsked.

“Took your sweet time, didn’t you? That’ll be an extra 5 spankings for you, little slut. Stand.”

Asami did as she was told immediately. Korra approached her, and started fondling her ass and breasts. She untied Asami’s leash and bent her over the table. She cuffed Asami’s hands and stretched them out in front of her, tying them to the opposite end of the table. Then each leg was bound to a table leg, spreading them apart and leaving her ass and pussy vulnerable. 

“You really do look like a whore from this position. You know, anybody could waltz in here and use you however they want… Of course, you’d like that, slut.” Korra lifted up Asami’s skirt, and pulled her thong aside as she rubbed her slit. Asami moaned, and Korra pinched her clit, hard. Asami yelped. Korra laughed, and gave Asami a slap on the ass.

“How many spankings should I give you, slut?” Korra asked.

“Uhm… As many as you think I need, Mistress?” Asami stammered.

“Good answer, bitch.”

Without another word, Korra pulled a paddle out of the bag and started spanking her, hard. She alternated between ass cheeks and even her thighs. Asami whimpered, but counted them all and thanked Korra for every one. Her skin blazed bright red. Korra held her hand about half an inch above Asami’s skin, relishing the radiating warmth. 

Mischievously, Asami wiggled her ass and pressed it back into Korra’s palm. Korra laughed, giving it a little slap.

“Can’t get enough, I see.” She walked away from the bound and squirming young woman. Korra dug through the bag until she found what she was looking for – a huge blue strap-on and a matching butt plug. Korra stripped down to her panties and sports bra, and stepped into the harness as she watched Asami shift her weight, tied to the table. She found the lube and smeared a liberal amount onto her dick and the plug. Strutting over to Asami, she took a moment to admire her beauty, all tied up and ready for her. She ran her hands all over Asami’s pale skin, lingering at her hips, the small of her back, and the outside of her soft thighs. Korra took a moment to warm Asami up by gently rubbing her clit and slipping a finger. She moaned, grinding back on Korra’s tanned hand.

“You’re an impatient slut, you know that?” Both girls chuckled as Korra fingered Asami, keeping an irregular rhythm that made sure Asami was turned on just enough. After a few minutes of this, she reluctantly pulled her fingers out and squirted a little more lube onto her hand. 

Asami was already pretty wet, but more lube never hurt anyone. Korra made sure Asami’s holes were ready, and she slowly slid the plug into her ass. 

Asami moaned with pleasure, and Korra grasped her hip firmly with one hand, using the other to guide her massive strapon into Asami’s tight vagina. Starting slowly, Korra thrusted into Asami, changing the angle slightly until she heard her lover’s moans grow to a certain pitch. Then, once she was sure she was hitting the right spot, Korra let loose and slammed her dildo into Asami, again and again.

Asami whimpered and shuddered with pleasure, begging Korra to pound her harder, faster, deeper. Korra obliged happily, taking supreme delight in the intimate knowledge of her lover. 

“P-p-please, Korra…. Please….” Asami gasped.

“Please, what?” Korra loved teasing her.

“Let me come!” Asami’s pale skin was flushed.

“Let you come where?” Korra grinned as Asami groaned.

“Please, Mistress, let me come on your huge dick!” Asami begged her.

“Ohh, all right. Be a good girl and come for me.” Korra relented, and immediately felt Asami’s muscles tighten in orgasmic pleasure. She stroked Asami’s hair as the bound woman writhed in delight. Then Asami seemed to collapse with exhaustion into her restraints. Gently, Korra slid the dildo out.

“Do you want me to take the plug out, too?” She asked Asami, who muttered something unintelligible in assent. She tugged on the plug carefully and decided to leave all the toys on the floor for now. Korra carefully untied her exhausted girlfriend and carried her upstairs, setting her down gently into the huge bed they shared. After changing into some pajamas, she grabbed a warm, wet washcloth and a baggy tee shirt for Asami, helping her sleepy lover out of her maid outfit and sweaty lingerie. She helped Asami wipe away the sweat (and lube, and fluids) and into her pajamas, kissing her and telling her how beautiful and smart and sweet she was. They settled into bed, cuddling and kissing.

“Did you have a good time?” Korra asked her.

“Mmm, yes. It was lovely.” Asami smiled.

They drifted off into an exhausted sleep, safe in each other’s arms.


End file.
